New beginnings
by SYRIXnamine13
Summary: Theodore Nott was angry at the world. He was angry at life. He was just so damn angry. Alice Everson didn't know how she could move on from the horrors of the war. She was alone in the world and just wanted to disappear. But what happens when two of them accidentally meet one afternoon by the lake ? Can a random encounter finally help each other to heal and start again ? -one shot-


**A Sunday afternoon by the lake (Harry Potter AU) (Post deathly hallows)(Theodore Nott )**

I do not own any of the characters in this story excepts the ones I created. All rights go to the Queen of fiction (J.K Rowling) who introduced a 6 year old girl to the exciting and enchanting world of magic, thus planting this insane obsession in her brain for life. Eternally making her prefer the realm of witchcraft and wizardry to this drab reality of muggles.

Alice Everson sat on her favorite branch in a tree overlooking the lake. Letting her mind wander as the soft breeze caressed her skin, blowing tendrils of hair across her face. She exhaled a deep sigh that carried the weight of the world with it. Her past few months at Hogwarts had been far from cheerful. Although, with the end of The Great Battle and the demise of Voldemort **good riddance she thought** people were rejoicing left and right, Alice found she could not share in their cheer. However, if anyone were to ask her how she was feeling she would plaster on her best fake smile and say that she was just fine. But deep down, she knew how untrue that statement truly was. How could she be fine at a time like this? Her family was fleeing the country, her closest friends were no longer alive and her life was in tatters. She felt tears start to prick her eyes as the smiling faces of her once living friends flashed across her mind. Collin, Lucy, Caleb and Mairhead. No longer would she be able to hear Collin's excited voice, full of vigor and enthusiasm as he described his latest photography project. Gone were the days spent with Lucy curled up next to the fireplace in the common room discussing her latest hilarious antic and laughing like carefree teenagers. She missed Mairhead's gentle hugs and Caleb's booming laughter that could fill an entire hall. Banishing away any form of heaviness that used to plague her days during the reign of the Carrows in Hogwarts. What she wouldn't give to see them again. To just feel her friends' presence and drink in their reassuring smiles that somehow made everything right in the world. How could she expect to rebuild her life after all this? She had never felt so alone before and it scared her immensely. Suddenly a soft sound brought her out of her reverie. Somewhere below her came the sound of a boy sighing.

_Theodore Nott was lost. Not in any literal sense. He knew exactly where he was, standing at the edge of the great lake, staring into its murky depths while wishing he were somewhere far away. He was emotionally lost. The Great Battle had ended which was an incredible relief. No more days filled with danger and uncertainty. The screams of students no longer haunted the school corridors and death did not stalk his every step. Yet, he felt as if a little part of him had died during that time of turmoil. Leaving him broken and scarred. He had seen things that would forever plague his dreams. Blood spattered walls, bodies strewn everywhere bearing faces of his friends with their limbs bent in an unnatural fashion. Comrades he had joked with, shared precious memories and gone through life with. How could he move on? It was too vivid. Like a black hole threatening to consume him, undoing the very core of his being._

_He also felt alone. Since the fall of Voldermort people had begun to avoid him. Whispers and stolen glances had become a daily occurrence in his life. His role as a Death Eater was common knowledge and although he had chosen the right side in the end by fighting off the death eaters during the Hogwarts battle, people still treated him with prejudice mingled with fear. It angered him. He deserved a second chance too! Didn't it occur to them that he had gone through a harrowing ordeal as well? That the only reason he joined the dark lord was to ensure that his family was safe and unharmed. His blood had begun to boil and an all-consuming rage took over. He felt it coursing through his veins causing his heart to pound faster and his muscles to stiffen. Finally, not being able to control the frustration that was building in his chest, he let out a loud yell and lobbed a large stone into the lake. Hurtling the thing as far as he could and watching it sink down to the depths of the lake. That felt surprisingly good he thought to himself. He reached for another one._

Alice was stunned. Theodore Nott, the usually calm and composed Slytherin was yelling and throwing stones at the great lake. His green eyes burning with an inner flame as frustration marred his face. After overcoming her initial shock at the outburst she realized that he too was feeling as depressed as she was. She took in his appearance. He was quite tall for his age. His dark hair was short and messy against his pale complexion. One could say he was handsome in a boyish way. Her roommates certainly thought so as they gossiped about him on a daily basis. Alice never joined in though. She was always too engrossed in her studies or too busy with school activities to pay much attention to mindless chatter. However, today Theodore Nott certainly did look quite miserable. It was a stark contrast to his usual immaculate self. His clothes looked disheveled and he had dark rings under his eyes. Everyone's lost something in this war she thought sadly. Each person had his or her own scars to bear and for once she felt sorry for him. She felt sorry for herself and the world that was so full of suffering. No one should have to endure such grief while being so young. So, taking a deep breath she decided to make her presence known. "You know, if you keep lobbing stones into the lake the giant squid might come up and grab you."

_Theo stopped his onslaught of stones as a high-pitched voice addressed him. It took awhile for him to comprehend that a girl sitting on a branch of a tree was talking to him. A stone was still held firmly in his grasp as he peered up at the girl who had so rudely interrupted his venting session. "I wouldn't care either way. At this rate a giant squid attack would be a welcome occurrence looking at the state my life is in," he responded simply. His voice sounded distant and hollow. The girl just looked at him as if measuring her next words with care, thinking them through. Suddenly she grinned slightly, her rosebud mouth upturned at one corner. "Well I guess if it comes I'll just help you to fight it off. If we manage to kill it we can cook it or something." Theo just stared at the odd girl. She was quite small. Built with a slight frame and slim limbs. Her brown eyes were soft and warm .It reminded him of autumn leaves and hot chocolate on a cold day. Dark hair hung in loose curls framing her heart-shaped face, flowing past her shoulders. It complimented her skin tone, making her exude an almost ethereal glow under the warm rays of the afternoon sun. Under normal circumstances he would have thought her quite pretty, but as of right now he was too annoyed to care. "Why would you do that? I'm a former death eater. Wouldn't the logical route be for you to let the squid kill me? Isn't that what everyone wants?!" he spat rudely. He could feel his anger creeping in again. Who was this insignificant girl? Invading his solitude. He just can't bloody get some time alone in this horrid place can he? "Who are you anyway?"_

_He saw her small grin disappear as those warm brown eyes roamed his face, reading him like a book. He felt a little uncomfortable under her intense and probing gaze. "I'm Alice Everson. I'm a year below you and I'm in Griffindoor." She replied slowly, careful not to anger him again. "As for your remark about getting murdered by the giant squid, that would be pointless. Dying wouldn't solve anything. Just because you've made mistakes doesn't mean you should die. We're all human". That comment unnerved him a bit. "What you were or did is no reason for me to judge you. Like I said everyone makes mistakes," she said with finality._

_She confused him with every word she uttered. Wouldn't her natural response be to turn away from him, shudder in terror and whisper behind his back? He had been so used to those actions that her calm demeanor puzzled him immensely. And yet, she continued to stare boldly at him. Matching his gaze with a quiet courage, daring him to attack her with a retort. He could see no fear behind those clear eyes, no prejudice or disgust. She merely looked at him like he was just another angry boy, too lost in the problems of the world to care. He found himself calmed by her unwavering gaze._

_Alice Everson. He might have recalled that name somewhere before from Blaise's comments about the many girls in Hogwarts. But then again he'd never really paid them any mind before. Most always seemed so shallow to him and the ones who sought him out annoyed him with their vindictive manner. Lashing out at each other, all eager to get his attention. Alice spoke again. This time her voice was softer, mixed with a tinge of sadness. "I miss them. My friends. They died in the war you see, and my parents are on the run God knows where. You'd think after all the fighting it would just turn out okay but then you realize everyone you hold dear is gone." Her small voice cracked slightly at the end of the sentence. Theo's heart hurt. This small fragile girl had been broken too. The girl with warm eyes had lost people just as he did causing both of them to feel so alone and search desperately for relief. He suddenly felt a deep connection to her and as he stared back into those autumn eyes he saw his own sense of loss reflected back at him._

_"I miss my friends too," he replied in a deep faraway voice. "My dad was killed by death eaters because I betrayed Voldermort by joining the other side during the final battle. And my pals are either dead or shipped off to Azkaban." Her eyes widened at his words. Apparently she hadn't expected him to share so much with her. Slowly but surely, something had shifted in the air between them. It was as if they had both reached a mutual understanding of each other's ordeal. He suddenly felt bad for his lack of civility in addressing her earlier and decided to make up for it if the conversation were to progress. His anger had long since been abated by his curiosity towards this small girl. "Life sucks doesn't it? And we're not even adults yet. I mean goodness let me at least be legal before turning my life on its head and spinning it around" she smiled openly. Theo found himself grinning at her nonchalant approach to the whole situation. It was refreshing to hear her talk. "I understand completely. I think we can all agree near death experiences should be inflicted upon a person at least after their 21st birthday. It's only fair." He could hear her chuckle above him. He loved that sound, it made his heart feel a little lighter, chased a little bit of the darkness away. "I'm Theodore Nott by the way. I'm sorry for being so rude earlier. I was …a little upset"._

Alice jumped off the branch, landing like an agile cat on the soft earth below. Theodore Nott was full of surprises today. One moment he was filled with rage, the next he was completely composed. Even managing to introduce him-self to her. She finally concluded that her plan to try to cheer him up had worked. She didn't know why she had decided to do so. But either way she was making her way up to him and shaking his hand. "I know exactly who you are." She had caught glimpses of him in the great hall during meal times. Always surrounded by his friends and a posse of girls all vying to get his attention. He flinched slightly at her words, probably expecting her to run away from him in fear. That would indeed be the most rational behavior. She should feel scared. After all, Theo had been one of the people who had supported you know who during those dark times. But, she also recalled his face in the battle. Fighting alongside the students and teachers, fighting for a better future. Under that façade somehow she couldn't believe that he was the evil and twisted wizard everyone claimed he was. "It's nice to meet you nonetheless", she said as she clutched his hand.

It felt warm and strong under her grip and she could feel her cheeks reddening. "So, umm is there anything else you miss about life before?" she asked, changing the subject so Theo would not notice the slight tinge of pink gracing her cheeks. No way was she going to get caught blushing in front of Theodore Nott. She wasn't one of those silly girls, throwing themselves at him, desperate to gain his attention. He gave her another inquisitive look before glancing at the lake, his eyes glazing over, allowing him to become lost in thought. "Holiday dinners with my family. Quidditch season with my mates, spending Sunday afternoons reading by the lake not having a care in the world," A nostalgic smile graced her features as she contributed to the conversation, adding simple yet happy memories to the list of things they missed " Hogsmead visits with Collin, sneaking into the kitchen at night and being treated to a midnight feast by the house elves, playing pranks in Snape's classes and getting away with it *he laughed slightly at this and Amy's heart skipped a beat* and , she continued softly, her voice almost a whisper in the soft afternoon breeze , "sitting by the lake Sunday afternoons reading in a tree."

_Theo's eyes snapped abruptly to her delicate face as he heard her last happy memory of a life before the war because it was quite similar to his own. "You were there too?" He found that once again he was trying his very best to decipher the puzzle that was Alice Everson. His sharp eyes took in her whole being, analyzing, reflecting and deducing. Trying to find some hidden motive behind that open smile. Any hint of the deception he was so used to dealing with the majority of his life. "Everyone has a hidden agenda Theodore, take care to remember that". He could hear his father's commanding voice reverberating in his head, telling him to never trust easily but rather to approach everything with a sense of caution. Why was she being so nice to him? Finally his eyes made their way to hers and they stared at each other, each trying to figure the other one out, each failing to come to a definite conclusion._

_Finally, the sound of Alice laughing interrupted the silence. Soft peals of laughter filled the afternoon air as she looked amusingly at Theo Nott's confused and slightly panicked face. "Don't fret Nott, I wasn't spying on you in case you were wondering. Take care not to flatter yourself too much," she exclaimed playfully, rolling her eyes as she did so. Nott could feel his cheeks warm at that comment. Why was he blushing? He had never blushed in front of a girl before. Goodness what was wrong him today? Perhaps it was due to the emotional outburst earlier. It was causing his body to go haywire. She continued talking, oblivious to the chaos running rampart inside of him. " My favorite reading spot is up on that branch where you previously found me. And yes I have been aware that you do frequent the lake to read but I did not think it was necessary to disrupt your solitude by making my presence known. It wouldn't have been fair to rob you of your hiding spot just because it happened to be mine as well," she said sincerely._

_"Well, if that's the case, thank you", he quietly said looking anywhere but her. Being raised a Pureblood, he wasn't used to thanking people and judging by her startled expression she had been privy to that fact as well. "A Nott thanking me? I would have never believed it, had I not heard it with my own ears," her voice was mixture of disbelief and amusement. "Well don't get used to it. It's a one-time deal. I do have a reputation to uphold you know." he matched her lively tone while a grin tugged at the corner of his mouth. She had come to sit next to him on the soft ground, mere inches separating the both of them. He could smell the sweet fragrance of her hair, a mixture of honey and lavender. It was calming and intoxicating at the same time. Distinctly Alice._

_They continued talking about many things. Things they both missed about their old lives, their fears about the future and their families. Playful banter exchanged between them ever so often to make the conversation more interesting. She was sharp witted he observed. Her mind was quick to counter, replying his remarks good-naturedly but with surprising insight. Nothing like the girls he was so used to conversing with in school. Yes, thought Theo. Alice Everson was smart. While she wasn't explicitly smart like the Granger girl, spouting fact after fact like a walking encyclopedia, her smartness was subtle. Making itself evident when one took the time to know her better. Going just below the surface of her personality. Finally they petered into silence. Both had exhausted their topics of conversation and opted to stare at the sparkling waterfront of the lake. However, the silence was more comfortable rather than awkward and Theo found himself enjoying it. A peaceful feeling washed over him as he sat next to Alice Everson that afternoon. A feeling that was up until now, lost in the grief of the battle. He sneaked a peek at her pale heart shaped face thinking, "Would life always be this peaceful with her around? Would her soft laughter and unaffected smiles always manage to lessen the darkness that haunted his life?" He mused quietly to himself._

Suddenly a voice coming from the school interrupted their quiet solitude. "Alice! There you are." It rang out against the silence, shattering it. McGonagall wants to see you," cried an out of breath Dennis Creevey jogging up to the lakeside to where they sat. He waited for her to come and join him .His eyes widening as he took in Nott's presence, sitting so close to Alice on the lush green grass with their hands almost touching .He looked slightly frightened as he gazed at the former death eater, no doubt familiar with all the horrible rumors surrounding the boy. Alice let out a regretful sigh, standing up as she did so. She had surprisingly enjoyed her chat with the Nott heir. He was interesting to say the least. His remarks had started out short and strained. As if he were simply answering her questions for the sake of the conversation. But slowly as time progressed he had begun to open up. His cold demeanor slightly softened as a hint of a grin graced his lips. A small spark of life returned to his previously blank eyes as he responded to her playful jabs at him, making her enjoy his company even more.

She too had slowly but surprisingly opened herself up to him. He had managed to coax her out of that dark and depressed hole she has been living in for months now. Not since before the death of her friends had she laughed so openly like she had with Theo. However, under Dennis's unfriendly stares Theo had once again reverted to his cold uncaring self. He was now aloof and distant towards everyone else. Retreating to a place where no one and nothing could touch him. A shield Alice thought to herself. It was then that Alice realized she had been given a glimpse of a Theodore Nott that was mostly hidden away from the world. The real Theo Nott, buried deep underneath a mask of bravado and indifference. "Well I guess I have to go now. Thanks for putting up with my chatter," she said as she moved away from him. He said nothing but merely stared at her with those deep emerald eyes, the cogs in his brain turning as he watched her approach Dennis Creevey. Was it her imagination or did she see a sliver of regret hidden just behind that analytical gaze?

_Theodore Nott extremely detested Dennis Creevey at that particular moment. He had ended their comfortable silence. Taking Alice Everson away from him. He found himself not wanting her to go, to continue talking to him and laugh at his jokes. Alice had made his world seem a little less dark and slightly more bearable during that short hour they had spent by the lake together. She had made him forget about death, about all the prejudice he faced at school and about all his fears. For that one hour he was simply a teenager again, sitting with a girl listening to her talk about her life. She had made him feel normal. As he watched her retreating back, the words quickly escaped his lips before he could attempt stop them. "You know Everson," he began suddenly. "You can still come to the lake on Sundays to read if you want to." "I wouldn't mind if you were here," he gave her a non-committal shrug as he said this. It would be a joy, he admitted to himself quietly. He saw her body stop abruptly as she turned around. It was an indirect invitation for her to join him there on Sunday. He felt a sudden jolt of fear. What if she didn't want to be in his company? Did he finally manage to scare her off? Uncertainty crept into him, clouding his features until he saw a slow smile spread across her face. It was warm and sincere. His heart rate sped. "Well, I guess it wouldn't be too much trouble to come here again." Her reply would have seemed cold if not for the childlike grin tugging at her rosebud mouth. And with that she preceded to walk swiftly up to the castle, not daring to risk a glance back. Nott continued to gaze at her disappearing figure, feeling lighter than he had felt in a very long time. Suddenly his days didn't seem so forbidding. He closed his eyes as he lay on the soft grass, his mind already busy forming the jokes he would tease her with during their next encounter._

Alice walked quickly up to the castle. Still lost in another world. Did Theodore Nott, the cold arrogant heir to the Nott fortune just ask her out? And did she just say yes? Goodness, what an interesting day this had become. She didn't know what to make of the unexpected turn of events. She had left the castle feeling like an emotional wreck, and was now returning a much happier person, who had a date with Theodore Nott of all people. Dennis's voice suddenly brought her back to reality. " – still can't believe you were sitting next to that guy. I mean he looked so intimidating especially when you think about all of the dark things he's done in the past. Weren't you scared Alice? I know I felt terrified," Dennis shuddered. "Hmm?" Alice said, not really listening to Dennis's chatter. "Oh Nott? He's not as awful as people make him out to be." Her companion's only response to that statement was to fix her with a confused stare. "Ah yes, Miss Everson," cried professor McGonagall as they reached her office. "I need your assistance in taking care of some prefect matters as you are the head girl." "Miss Everson? Miss Everson, are you quite alright?" Alice was startled out of her reverie by her head of house's sharp voice. She realized that her mind had accidentally drifted back to the lake, back to Theo with his bright green eyes, deep reassuring voice and teasing jokes. This, in turn had caused her eyes to glaze over and become unfocused. "Oh yes, sorry professor," she apologized with a blush. Dennis stared at her curiously with one eyebrow arched. " I'm just fine," Alice Everson responded with a small smile. And for the first time in months since the battle of Hogwarts, the death of her friends, the horrible disappearance of her family and the end of her old life, she genuinely believed she was.

\- okayyy soooo.. I was inspired to write a fanfic about Theodore Nott and how he was coping after the great war mostly after reading so many slytherin fanfics. I thought his character was complex and had many more ayers to it than most people perceive. Much like Malfoy's character. Alice was a total creation of mine and was a joy to write. Anyways, hope you guys like this story :) it's my first ever. On a side note, I'm already drafting a plot line for my next fanfic about Draco and hermione.


End file.
